The Wedding Date
by MrsLucasScott
Summary: AU. He left her at the altar and she left Tree hill forever. Now 3 years later, she’s forced to attend her best friend’s wedding, and face him all over again, but there’s no way she’ll show up alone…NH, BL.
1. Money and Sex

_A new story. I figure since I have no inspiration for "Sacrifices of Love" anymore, I can start a new one. It's one of my favorities, and i already have 3 chapters written and betaed. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

**Summary:** AU. He left her at the altar and she left Tree hill forever. Now 3 years later, she's forced to attend her best friend's wedding, and face him all over again, but there's no way she'll show up alone…NH, BL.

**Disclaimer:** Since everyone has been wondering, I do not own OTH or any of it's characters. Nor do i own the original storyline of the Wedding Date. Whew, i hope that cleared up everyone's confusion.

…

"Haley! It's Brooke. I hope you're not still in bed, 'cause your plane leaves in 3 hours! I can't wait to see you, there's so much to talk about! Hopefully you get here before the party starts! We need to catch up majorly. I love you girly, See you tonight!"

_Beeeeeeeeep._

"Hey Haley? It's Nathan. Nathan Scott. The plane is today, right? Just calling to make sure, and I guess I'll just meet you there? Don't be late. Well, see you in a little. Bye"

_Beeeeeeeeep._

Haley groaned and dragged herself out of bed. As much as she didn't want to wake up today, she knew she had to. The inevitable, the day of her best friend's wedding, had arrived. She wouldn't miss it for the world, even if the last thing she wanted to do was face Chris "I'm god's gift to women" Keller.

Again.

For all she knew, she might not even run into him. But the wounds were still fresh even after 3 years. She would never forget the way she felt after she had been left at the aisle, stranded. Left in a gorgeous wedding dress, in a church filled with hundreds of people, in a wedding that had taken a whole 6 months to plan.

Left after 2 years of an endless, blissful romance, he had left without an explanation. All the romantic nights, the late dinners, endless kisses and deep conversations had been reduced to meaningless nothings.

But she was going to get over him, because she was sick of crying herself to sleep each night over the bastard. He was going to be envious as hell and he would realize exactly what he'd lost.

Because her sister was getting married. And Haley had a date. Well, a fake date, but a date nonetheless.

Why was she taking Nathan anyway? She had known him for all of about 3 days, at the most, and barely at that. They worked in the same office; well, that had to count for something right? It's not like he was going to turn out to be some serial killer; she was pretty sure she could trust him. They'd had some conversations, even though they were never meaningful. They just got on each other's nerves a lot, so she had no idea why he was going with her.

Oh yeah, the money. It was always about the money; get that in front of a guy and they're waspish, whipped. Well, either that or sex, and there was no way her virginal self was offering a guy she barely knew, sex.

Even though he was pretty hot. Gorgeous baby blues, with the hint of a good tan. She'd never seen his body, but she'd guess that it was a pretty nice one. And he sure knew how to dress nice, which was a huge plus. His voice was pretty sexy too; deep, in a sweet kind of way.

Chris Keller was sure to be jealous, and Haley was sure to make him regret ever leaving her.

And if he didn't, she had no idea what she was going to do.

………

_Don't be late _Haley mimicked in her head. She had been waiting for 10 minutes, and the jerk actually had the nerve to tell her not to be late. She looked at her watch impatiently tapping her foot.

Was she making a mistake? Was this a sign? What if it turned out to be a total disaster? Would people be able to tell they weren't really in love? What if they got their stories mixed up?

"Penny for your thoughts." Haley turned around to see a smirking Nathan Scott. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Yeah, for like 10 minutes!" Haley exclaimed. "How could you…"

"Actually, I believe you're 10 minutes early…" Nathan gestured to her watch.

Haley looked at her watch and, sure enough, it was noon, making him right on time.

"Humph. Whatever. The point is, I wasn't late."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Of course it is."

"Well, if could stop staring at me like that we could go check in." Haley whisked her hair and turned around walking toward the counter, leaving her stuff for Nathan to take care of.

"You don't expect me to carry all this do you?" He yelled after her.

She turned around, hands on her hips. "You better get used to it, you're supposed to be my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" he exclaimed. "I thought I was your boyfriend."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. Tough luck." She rolled her eyes and turned back around resuming her walk toward check in.

Nathan ran after her, trying to catch up. "Uh, are you paying me extra for that?"

Haley sighed, exasperated. "Is money really all you think about? I'll throw an extra 100 in, happy?"

Nathan grinned. "Make it 200."

….

"Dang, you plan on showing up drunk to your sisters' party?" Nathan asked, referring to Haley's 5th glass of wine on the plane – and it hadn't even taken off yet.

"I'll drink how ever much I want to, okay? Why the hell do you care? Just sit there and do what you're getting paid for." Haley tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

"Should I know why I'm going as your date?" He asked her.

Haley answered him, her eyes still closed. "Not that it's any of your business but some jerk left me at the altar 3 years ago, and…"

"And you want to make him jealous." Nathan finished for her.

"Pretty much."

"So, am I allowed to kiss you?"

Haley jolted her eyes open and looked at him like he was insane. "Uh excuse me?"

"Well, if you need to make it believable…"

"Whatever. We'll do what I want to, as and when I want to; quit making suggestions." She finalized, leaning back into her seat again.

Nathan put his hands up in defeat, leaning back in hi chair as well. "Geez, spoiled much?"

"Plane 342 to Tree Hill, North Carolina is getting ready to take off. Please buckle your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you and enjoy your flight."

Haley sat up in her seat. "Oh my gosh."

Nathan looked over at her, buckling his seatbelt. "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm scared to d-death off take off…." Haley confessed, stammering. She hastily grabbed his hand, holding it as tightly as she could. Then, realizing what she had done, she quickly let it go. However, once the plane started moving, she grabbed it again, shutting her eyes closed and murmuring short words to herself.

Nathan stared at her, perplexed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

……….

"Are you crazy? That was one of the worst movies ever made."

"'A Walk to Remember'? You're the one out of your mind. You probably haven't even seen it."

"Actually, I have. A nagging ex-girlfriend kind of like you made me watch it. Twice, I might add."

"Are you saying I nag?"

"Precisely."

Haley smacked him in the arm. "You're such a jerk."

"I wasn't the one begging me for a fake date…"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence," Haley warned him.

"And deal with you? I wouldn't dare."

"…_land in approximately 30 minutes in Tree Hill, NC. Please…"_

Haley looked over at Nathan pleadingly, sticking her bottom lip out.

"What?" He chuckled. "Are you scared of landing too?"

She bit her lip. "Um, kind of?"

He rolled his eyes jokingly, and offered his hand, which she grabbed willingly, holding it with a death grip.

Nathan leaned over to her ear. "Don't you dare think I'm doing this for free," he whispered.

…

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dissapointed in it? Whatever it is, if your reading, I would love a review. Besides, the faster the reviews come in, the faster i update. There wouldn't be a story without you guys. _

_x3 Sneha_


	2. Introductions and Showers

_Thanks so much for the reviews, 20 is certainly an accomplishment, I hope they don't die down this chapter. I wasn't expecting it to take me this long to get this out, esp. cause i already had it done, but sorry for the wait. But on with the chapter..._

"Haley!" Brooke's squeal greeted Haley as soon as she entered the house, where she was bombarded with a huge hug and a kiss.

"Brooke!" Haley squealed back, holding her at arm's length and getting a good look at her. "It's so nice to see you…you look amazing," She noted as they hugged again.

Brooke laughed as Haley released her. "Well, don't I always. I can't wait for you to meet my wonderful fiancee; you guys are going to get along great. He's into all that Literature crap and stuff like you are."

"A man after my own heart. He just better be good enough for my Brookie," Haley stated, starting to walk toward the stairs.

"He's good enough and more…" Brooke broke off, about to turn around and follow Haley when she noticed the tall, dark stranger that just walked into the house.

Haley looked behind her to find Nathan hauling all their stuff inside. She mentally smacked herself, almost forgetting him in the midst of the reunion.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to get all that, we have people to help us." Haley plastered a smile on her face, walking over to him.

Brooke watched them with an eyebrow raised as Haley entwined her fingers in his. "Who do we have here?"

"Nathan, Brooke…My one and only sister." Haley introduced. " And Brooke, This is Nathan, my fiancé." She braced herself for the squeal and the hug, which came mere seconds later.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke jumped up and down. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! How long? When did you guys meet? How did this happen? Where's the ring? Maybe we can have like a double wedding…" Brooke went on talking and rattling of questions a mile a minute.

Haley snuck a quick peek at Nathan. She had totally forgotten about the ring, or any of the specifics before announcing their engagement.

Nathan caught her stare and gave her a wink. "Hales, I'm pretty wiped. What do you say we get some rest before the party? And you can hang out with Brooke later," he covered, wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, you guys want to do the dirty, don't you? Haley, I can't believe you didn't tell me about your first time," Brooke exclaimed. "Well, can you do it in the shower 'cause the party starts in 3 hours and you need to be ready in two."

Haley frowned, and then shook her head, smiling. Her sister would never change, and for now she'd let her assume what she wanted. "Will do, Brooke. Now, do you want to show me to my room so we can start?"

…

"Okay, here it is sis, exactly how you left it and untouched." Brooke spread her arm out, advertising the room.

Haley took in her surroundings. Everything really was exactly the way she had left it, down to the posters on her walls and the jewelry on her dresser. A tear trickled down her eye as she realized how much she had missed this place.

She reached over and gave Brooke a one-armed hug. "Thanks Brooke. You're the best."

"So I've been told." Brooke shrugged modestly. "And Nathan can stay in the room that connects to yours. Sound good?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds perfect." Haley replied, ignoring Brooke's implement.

'Kay, I'll leave you guys to it then." Brooke gave them a wink and walked out the bedroom door shutting it behind her.

"So…" Haley turned to Nathan.

He smirked at her. "So…I guess we need to be getting it on in the shower."

"Psshft." Haley rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on his chest. "In your dreams Nate, in your dreams." She patted him lightly on the shoulder walking away.

"You know Hales, I am going about 6 months without sex here, which is really hard for a guy, I might add…so you better pay me extra or sleep with me."

Haley turned around, dumbfounded. She blinked a couple of times, and walked over to him and pinched him on the arm.

Nathan jumped back, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"I was showing you that you weren't dreaming. Duh." She rolled her eyes, speaking as if she were to a little kid.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Right, right. So who's the one in need of a favor here?"

"And who's the one getting paid for it?" Haley countered.

"Okay, fair enough." Nathan nodded. "But I'll remember this."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Haley replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But if you'll excuse me I need to go take a shower."

Nathan stepped back, his arms held up. "Be my guest." Then adding a couple of seconds later, "I'll be joining you soon."

Haley rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel and walking into the restroom.

She slowly took her time undressing herself, and then stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash over her. She reached over to grab the face wash when she heard a noise in the bathroom.

She braced herself and peered out the shower curtain to find Nathan brushing his teeth.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, at a loss for words.

Finally she yelled, "What the _hell_ do you think your doing?"

Nathan looked up, "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked nonchalantly, resuming brushing his teeth.

"Nathan! Get the fuck out, I'm trying to take a shower here." She pulled the shower curtain closer to her body,

He shrugged in response. "I'm not stopping you."

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhh." Haley let out a huge groan of frustration, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually paying you to annoy me."

"I always did think you were a little messed up." He laughed, making himself comfortable on a little cushion opposite the toilet, closer to the shower.

"Now what?"

"I'm waiting for you to get out of the shower. Duh." Nathan mimicked her voice from earlier.

"Uh, could you please wait outside the bathroom? There is this thing called a TV you could watch, or whatever you guys do."

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"I think I'd rather do whatever guys do here, Hales. Considering there's a naked girl taking a shower right next to me, it would prove a lot better…."

Haley shut her eyes, taking two deep breaths. Then raising her free arm and motioning to the door, she said, "Get out."

"What did you say?" Nathan grinned and took his shirt off.

Haley widened her eyes, shocked at his nerve, and by his amazingly toned, tan chest.

He smirked. "I'm pretty hot, huh?"

Haley gave him a look of disgust, pursing her lips. "Right. Whatever. I'm just going to take a shower since you don't seem intent on moving." She closed the shower curtain, ready to resume what she was doing. Then as an after thought she added, "Don't you dare think that I'm putting up with this for free."

…

_Ah, so who dosen't love pointless Naley fluff? More drama next chapter guys, I promise. Might i mention it's already done and ready? So please review, and I'll get it out as soon as possible. _

_xxSneha_


	3. Social Gatherings and Old friends

_I love you guys. Thanks to everybody that reviewed. I hope this chapter clears up some of the questions you guys asked about why Nathan needs the money. I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I have a banner for this story, made by the talented kristin. (kristin226 on othwriters911) Check it out (take out the spaces in the link) _

_h t t p / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . com / a l b u m s / v 4 8 / i n 0 c e n t b e a u t y 2 3 / T h e w e d d i n g d a t e k r i s t i n . p n g_

_hopefully that works! anyway, without firther ado, on with the chapter. _

"Amanda! It's so nice to see you," Brooke gushed, hugging someone for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Brooke!" Amanda responded, taking in her appearance. Brooke looked ravishing in her Royal Blue, floor length gown. It displayed exactly the right amount of cleavage, showing her curves all the way. Her hair was curly and swept up into a high ponytail, with a few wisps of hair around her face. She had finished off her look with diamond-accented jewelry, and tiny stud-earrings, perfectly matching her engagement ring.

"You look amazing," she complimented, and then took a double take, seeing Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's Haley James and no, you're not imagining things."

Haley looked amazing herself in a beige, pinkish strapless dress, stopping right past her knees, and hugging her body. Her neck contained a gorgeous necklace, tracing her neckline and perfectly matching her dress. Her hair was left loose in soft waves, and her makeup was barely there, with a slight tint of foundation and natural shades of eye shadow and blush, finished with a clear lip-gloss.

Amanda reached in for a hug. "You look as gorgeous as I remembered. Man, we thought you were never coming back."

"Yeah, so did I." Haley shrugged. "But then, my little sis here decided to get married." She nudged Brooke.

Brooke grinned. "What can I say? I got lucky."

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "I'll agree with you after I meet the guy. But, I need a drink. It was nice seeing you, Hales. Call me and fill me on everything!" She gave her a quick hug and walked away.

Haley looked at Brooke, annoyed. "How much longer are we going to be greeting people?" She grabbed a drink off of a tray, and took a seat at one of the tables.

Brooke shook her head. "No way, sister. You're not sitting down yet. Besides, I haven't annoyed you for, like, three years, so you can't complain," she stated, grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her out of the chair, while linking arms with her. "And, besides, it all goes with the honor of being my sister. Anyway, Lucas should be here soon, and you can get back to Nathan."

"Speaking of Nathan, I haven't seen him all night and I need to show him how gorgeous-" Haley started, finding an excuse to get away from the swarm of guests.

"Brooke James!" A loud squeal interrupted her sentence.

Brooke turned around to find her best friend since kindergarten, who was crushing her into a hug. "P. Jagelski! This is unforgivable; you were supposed to be here hours ago. Your best friend's party, and you don't even care," Brooke pouted, her arms crossed.

Peyton held up her hands. "Blame the husband. Something having to do with work or the other."

Brooke pretended to ponder about it, bringing a perfectly manicured finger up to her dimpled cheek.

"Well, I suppose you can be forgiven. But Jake will be getting it from me later."

Peyton laughed. "Whatever you wish." She turned her head to the side, noticing Haley for the first time. She blinked her eyes twice, and then brought her hands up to rub them.

"You'll ruin your eye makeup." Haley stated, swatting Peyton's hand away from her eye.

"It really is the Haley James we all know and love." Peyton responded, throwing her arms around her shoulders. "You look great, Hales. Just as pretty as I remember you." Haley laughed, thanking her and reciprocating the hug.

"I missed you, Hales." Peyton remarked, stepping out of the embrace.

"I missed you too, P. Sawyer. Or I guess its Jagelski now. I still can't believe you're married. I'm so sorry about missing the wedding. It was right after I left, and-"

Peyton shushed her. "Hales, it's okay. I understand. Besides, you're here now and that's what counts," she said, linking arms with her.

"Ahem." Brooke cleared her throat, indicating she felt left out.

"Oh, Brooke." Peyton chuckled, linking her other arm with her.

Haley shook her head. "You haven't changed a bit, sister. So where's this husband-to-be of yours…"

…

Nathan sighed, visiting the bar once again to reward himself with another drink.

Of punch.

Yes, you heard right. Nathan Scott, sitting there bored out of his mind, surrounded by alcohol and random girls he wasn't even remotely interested in, who were hitting on him every 5 minutes, and he was drinking punch.

The reason? He smirked to himself. The reason was the princess herself. Haley James, of course. Who else? She had _kindly_ yelled to him, when he was in the shower, that alcohol was not allowed tonight, because of course she couldn't have people think she was engaged to an alcoholic.

Needless to say, that had definitely ruined his mood, and he hadn't even bothered to talk to her before the party. He wasn't mad, he was making some good money as he spoke, but man, that girl was definitely something. She had spunk, and she wasn't afraid to do what she wanted to. Why such an independent girl like her was trying to make some scumbag jealous, he had no idea.

It worked out pretty well for him though. Here, he was earning twice what he normally would, even though money was never a question for him. The only reason he was here was to get away from his ass of a father. Supposedly someone wanted to draft him from the NBA after looking at his high school scoring records, and he was supposed to leave a job, that he enjoyed doing more than anything, to join a basketball team when he was no longer even interested in the sport. Recruiting high school basketball players for Duke had always been his dream, and he never wanted to do anything else. Haley was the manager of the office of admissions, so even now he was indirectly working for his boss.

That's why he was here. Running away, because confronting Dan Scott was something you just didn't do. No matter how much guts you had.

Besides, Haley made it fun. He laughed, thinking about her cute little face when he annoyed her. She was entertaining and definitely not bad to look at.

"I hope that's not alcohol you're drinking." He knew who it was without even having to turn around. He tipped his glass and took a gulp, turning around on his stool.

"Of course-" the words died on his lips. No, She definitely wasn't bad to look at, not even a bit.

"-not," he finished, a good thirty seconds later.

"Good." Haley smiled. "Well, I was just coming to check on you. Make sure you weren't bored, you know."

"And of course, how would it look if you didn't hang out with your fiancée right?" Nathan finished for her, voicing her thought.

"Mm, maybe that too." Haley shrugged, smiling again, propping herself on a stool next to him.

Nathan shook his head. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with Brooke? You guys seem, like, attached at the hip."

"Nah, Brooke and Peyton went to go touch up their makeup, her fiancée should be here soon, I think. But you know looking good comes naturally to me, so…"

Nathan smirked. "Something we have in common then, huh?"

Haley laughed and smacked his arm. "Always full of yourself, weren't you?"

"I could say the same," Nathan remarked.

"Haley James?"

Haley turned around to the sound of the voice.

"Lucas Roe!" she exclaimed, climbing down to give him a hug. "Never thought I'd see you again."

He laughed. "Me either. How have you been, Hales?"

"I've been good. And yourself?"

"Amazing," he replied, grinning.

"Oh, this is Nathan." Haley introduced, and then added, "My fiancée."

Lucas held out his hand, which Nathan shook. "Fiancée, huh? Last time I met you, you were ready to swear off guys."

Haley shrugged with the hint of a smile on her lips. "Things change, I guess."

"So, not that I don't want you here, but how did you find out I was getting married?" Lucas asked.

Haley looked at him, her mouth hanging open. "No freakin' way. You're marrying Brooke?"

"Sure am," he replied, his lips curving into a genuine smile. "You know her?"

"She's only my sister." Haley laughed. "What a small world, huh?"

Lucas chuckled. "It quite is. James, of course, I just never thought to put the two together."

Haley laughed again. "Wow, who would've thought that the guy I met who was so passionate about Stein beck, would be marrying my sister, who is so passionate about…herself."

Lucas beamed, his eyes lighting up as he spoke about his future wife. "Opposites attract. And I knew that I would be down on one knee the moment I laid eyes on her. She's amazing, and everything I could possibly want."

Haley smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys. Both of you deserve it." She congratulated him, giving him another hug.

"So I see you've already met my wonderful fiancée." Brooke said as she came up behind Lucas who wrapped an arm around her waist as she raised her head to kiss him.

"2 years ago, actually," Haley explained. "We met at a Literature seminar and instantly hit it off. Lucas, here, though, apparently forgot to keep in touch and inform me of his engagement." She feigned hurt.

"No, actually, I couldn't get in touch with you." Lucas defended himself.

Haley raised his eyebrows, as if she didn't quite believe him. Then shrugging, she replied, "If that's your story."

Lucas started to reply, when his cell phone rung.

"Hello?" he answered. "Man, where are you? You were supposed to be here before me…okay, okay…I understand…yeah…see you then, man…alright, bye."

He shut his cell phone. "My best friend, and my best man…always late," he said, shaking his head.

Brooke stirred next to him, stepping out of his arms and linking her hand with his. "Why haven't I met him yet?" she asked, a pout apparent in her voice.

"Because he just got back from a music camp in New York. And you should be meeting him in less than 5 minutes," he reassured her, bringing their linked arms up to plant a kiss on her hand.

"I guess." Brooke pursed her lips, her dimples showing.

"So." Nathan said, hoping to lighten the mood, and using the excuse to snake an arm around Haley, which she responded to obligingly.

Lucas nodded at him. "So, how long have you guys been together?"

"An year and a half." Haley said at the exact same time Nathan said "4 months."

Haley groaned.

"We've been engaged for 4 months, but been dating for an year and a half." Nathan put in, covering for both of them.

Lucas nodded in understanding, and then saw his best friend coming up behind the couple.

"Chris!" He shouted, waving him over.

Haley froze.

Chris? Then she mentally smacked herself. She was getting paranoid. It could be anybody; Chris was one of the most common names ever. Then, she composed herself and turned around, a huge smile on her face, ready to greet her sister's fiancée's best friend.

Her smile died on her lips.

Nope, she wasn't being paranoid.

There he was, Chris Keller, all 6 inches of him, looking exactly like he had 3 years ago when she had been head over heals in love with him.

She wasn't being paranoid at all.

…

_What's a story without a cliffhanger right? But i hope you guys liked it anyway. _

_Don't forget to review, even a simple good job will do, even though I love long ones. Even if you didn't like it, I can stand some critisim. I just sent the next chapter to my beta, so it should be edited soon. I'll post it up as soon as possible!_

_xo_

_Sneha_


	4. Memories and Tears

_I should be upstairs sleeping right now, since I need to wake up at 6 in the morning, but because you guys were so awesome with your reviews, I decided to update before I left. I won't be updating on vacation, but I promise one as soon as I get back. I hope you guys like the chapter. _

Nathan knew who he was the moment he felt Haley stiffen in his arms, which tightened around her immediately.

"You okay?" he whispered to Haley.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Actually...yeah. I am," she replied softly.

Looking at the guy walking towards them, Nathan had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. The scrawny guy looked like he belonged in some lame ass rock band. _This_ was the guy Haley was so torn over?

Lucas, seemingly oblivious to what was happening, wrapped his friend in a manly hug. "Man, where have you been?"

"Sorry, dude. Traffic was a killer."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Let me introduce you..."

Brooke spoke up before Lucas could say anything. "This is him?" she asked in disbelief as she looked at him warily, sneaking a glance at Haley.

Lucas glanced at her, laughing at her expression.

"What, is there something wrong with me, Brooke?" Chris put in.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I just wasn't expecting you."

Chris chuckled, looking around the group, his eyes stopping to rest on Haley.

"Hales?"

"Hey Chris," she responded nonchalantly, returning his stare coldly.

Lucas looked at Brooke, and then between the two of them, a puzzled expression on his face. "Whoah, hold up, what am I missing here?"

Chris tore his eyes away from Haley as he responded to Lucas. "We go way back."

Lucas raised his eyebrow and nodded, saying nothing in response.

Nathan spoke up, sensing the tension escalating throughout the room. "So Lucas, how about a tour for the guys? I haven't gotten a chance to see the house yet."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, and whispered a quick thank you to Nathan, as he let go of her, and left to follow Lucas, along with Chris.

….

Brooke glanced over at Haley as soon as the boys left, searching her face for any hint of emotion.

"Hales, you okay?" she asked softly.

Haley started to nod, as Brooke gave her a look that told her she wasn't buying it.

Haley sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Brooke. Seeing him stirs all these emotions up from so long ago. It's kind of hard; the last time I saw him we were in a relationship, and now I'm pre- perfectly happy with Nathan, but it's still weird, you know?"

Brooke nodded thoughtfully. "It's perfectly understandable, Hales. But you know you can do so much better. I mean look at you, you have Nathan; and girl, let me tell you he's much hotter than Chris ever was," she proclaimed, her dimples showing as a playful smile came across her face.

Haley laughed. "Heck yeah, I know."

Brooke propped herself up on a barstool as Haley joined her. "You know he wouldn't be here if I had anything to do with it, right?"

"Of course I do. We always have each others backs right?" Haley brought her fist up as Brooke brought her own up to meet it.

"Of course we do," she replied.

…

"I swear, if one more person asks me if I'm okay, I'll have a mental breakdown," Haley proclaimed as she buried her face in her hands, laying her face down on the table.

It was later during the night, after most of the guests had left, and Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton and Jake were all sitting around a table and talking, as Lucas and Chris had gone to the movies to catch up.

Peyton shook Haley's shoulders, as she looked up and blew a puff out of her hair. "You know you love the attention, Hales. You've been an attention hogger for as long as I've known you."

Haley dropped her mouth open in surprise. "I have not!"

"Hales, I love you and all, but P.Sawyer's right. Right Nathan?" Brooke stated, as she looked at Nathan for confirmation.

He looked over at Haley, who was shooting him a warning death glare, while Brooke's face mirrored hers, only in a more playful way. "Yeah, pretty much." He laughed as Haley pouted, sticking her bottom lip out, and folded her arms.

He chuckled as he put an arm around her. "You know we all love you." He told her, bringing her face up to meet his.

She blinked, surprised at his actions, and as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, how natural everything seemed.

Brooke cleared her throat and yawned dramatically. "Oh man, I'm wiped. I think I'll head off to bed now. Tell Lucas to come up to my room if he gets here." She winked, and waved goodbye to everyone, kicking Peyton's leg as she walked past her.

Peyton jumped. "Oh, man I'm really tired to. Uh, me and Jake are going to bed. Bye!" She jumped up grabbing Jake by his arm."

Nathan raised his eyebrows as they left, and took his arm out from beneath her, stretching them out above his head. "Man, I'm a pretty good actor, aren't I?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "If that's what you'd like to believe."

"It is." Nathan smirked.

Haley smacked him playfully. "You know this isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Just say you like hanging out with me, Haley."

She scoffed.

"So, tell me more about this Ch-"

She put her hand to his mouth. "Don't say his name."

"Haley, he left you at the altar, and it's almost 3 years later. Why are you still so attached?"

"I am not attached!" she retaliated.

"You froze up at the sight of seeing him. I think you still have some kind of feelings for the guy."

"I do not. And I have moved on, to you." She gave him a fake smile.

He rolled his eyes. "No seriously, talk to me, Haley."

"Why should I? I barely even know you. The only reason I bought you is because all my other guy friends would have never agreed to it."

"Because they know you're way too good for him, and you don't need to be making an ass like that jealous."

"How can you call him an ass? You only met him tonight."

"Any guy that leaves a girl at the altar is an ass Haley. I think you know that."

"Whatever."

"Back to my main point here, why are you still attached to him? From the information I gather, you didn't even sleep with him."

She groaned. "I'm going to kill Brooke. And not that you need to know this, but I'm saving myself for marriage, okay?"

"You avoided the question, again."

"Why do you care anyway? You're only in it for the money."

Nathan flinched at the comment, then shrugged. "It's amusing seeing such a classy, beautiful girl like you being attached to some moronic asshole."

She smiled. "Sweet, Nathan, very sweet."

"Haley, are you not going to answer the question?"

"I don't know, okay?" She burst out suddenly. "I don't know why the hell I still care about him. I don't know why looking at him brings back so many memories. I don't know why I would take him back in a heartbeat. Maybe it's because he's the first guy I ever had real feelings for, maybe because I felt like he had everything I wanted. Before him, it was so hard for me to let my heart feel. He came along, and before I knew it I had everything I thought love was supposed to be. He made me so happy when he was there. He gave me everything I asked, and everything I could hope for. It was bliss, and I felt like I was in heaven. Till this day, I still don't know why he left me. What was wrong with me? I gave him everything, Nathan, I really did. I was the perfect girlfriend for him; I never got jealous, or insecure. At the end of the night, I was there, without regret. But he left anyway. Why did he leave? And I still care, I want to make him jealous, and I want him to regret leaving me. I want-" she choked as a sob escaped from her lips, and she frantically wiped the tears from her eyes.

Nathan listened quietly, and faced her chair to his when she was done. Even with her cheeks covered in cheek stains, and mascara spots under her eyes, she was truly beautiful.

He cupped her cheek in his hands, and brought her eyes up to face his as he spoke. "I don't understand it, Haley. But I want you to know I'm here to help you in anyway you want me to." He reassured her, wiping away a tear.

She smiled through her tears as he enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks, Nathan."

He smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Don't mention it."

…

_I don't know if that seemed to fast, but I hope that gives you guys more insight on why Haley's still hung up over Chris. Yes, he's a jerk and I hate him too, but it's essential._

_Be gracious with reviews, I'd love to come back to a lot._ :)

_x3 Sneha_


	5. Late night talks and riverside chats

_Sorry guys, I know it's been a while. I've been more foucoused on _The Space Between_ because I've had so much more inspiration for that one. I'm not too satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. _

**Chapter 5: Late night talks and riverside chats**

"_Nathan!"_

Nathan grunted at the voice as he rolled over and put a pillow to his ears.

"_Naaathan!" _Haley shook his shoulders, trying to wake him.

He groaned, and unwillingly opened his eyes, rubbing them.

"What do you want?" he asked groggily. "It's like 3 in the morning."

He blinked as the light turned on, and Haley scooted him over, making herself a place on the bed. She propped up a pillow, and sat Indian style, covering her legs with a blanket. She grabbed another pillow and placed it on her lap, her arms hugging it.

Nathan looked at her in disbelief as she made herself right at home on his bed, then ignored her and turned to the other side, closing his eyes, willing her to leave so that he could get back to sleep.

Haley shook him again.

"_What_?" he questioned, turning to face her, irritation apparent in his voice.

"I'm bored," she said in a small voice, slightly taken aback by his tone.

He sighed. "Haley, I'm tired as hell. Go watch TV or something."

She scrunched up her nose. "Nothing's on this early. Except like porn."

He chuckled in spite of himself. "Okay, Count from 1 through 100."

She scoffed. "What am I? 10?"

"It works, Haley. Just try it."

"1…2…3…" she started counting.

A laugh escaped his lips as he looked at her. "I meant in your head."

"Nathan, I don't feel like it," she whined. "Entertain me, please."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I could think of quite a few ways to entertain…"

She rolled her eyes, swatting his hand. "Not like that. Talk about something."

"Haley, I know you didn't wake me up at 3 in the morning to talk. Goodnight.." He closed his eyes again, about to turn around when Haley shook him again.

"C'mon Nathan. I'll pay you extra."

Nathan groaned. "It's not about the money." He told her, giving in and propping himself up on his elbows.

"That's what they all say."

"So, you better have something interesting to talk about here…"

"I'm scared."

He blinked in surprise at her words. "Scared about what?"

"Tomorrow…the next day, this whole wedding. I have a feeling something bad is going to come out of it..."

"Everything will be okay, Hales. Don't worry about it. "

"How am I going to act in front of him, huh? What if I freeze up when he talks to me? Is he going to be able to tell I still have feelings for him? What if-"

Nathan shushed her. "Haley, stop worrying and try to get some sleep. Everything will work out, I promise."

"Plus, I'm lying to some of my closest friends and my own sister. My god, my very own sister that I have been so close to since we were born. She's going to kill me once she finds out. And Chris…oh my gosh, he's too cocky already, and if he finds out I'm actually paying someone to make him jealous. Oh Jesus Nathan.."

Nathan reached over and put a finger to her lips. "Everything. Will. Be. Okay. You just need to get some sleep."

She looked at him reluctantly and sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right." Then batting her eyelashes, she asked "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

He looked up at her puppy dog eyes and chuckled. "I've never been one to refuse a girl a spot in my bed." He gestured to where she was sitting. "All yours."

…

Lucas dribbled the ball past Nathan, and shot it, resulting in a perfect 3 pointer.

"And my wonderful fiancé scores again. Drum roll, please." Brooke moved her hands up and down on her thighs.

The four boys were playing a basketball game, Lucas and Nathan on one team, with Chris and Jake on the other. Lucas and Nathan had a 15 point lead, with a score of 35-10.

"Brooke. If you don't stop bragging about Lucas, one of us is going to slap you."

Peyton gave Haley a look of agreement.

"You guys are just jealous. Plus, I can totally see those looks you guys are giving each other so you can stop now." Brooke proclaimed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever you say, Brooke." Haley helped herself off the picnic table, stretching. "I'm going to go for a little walk, I'll be back in like 15 minutes."

Peyton glanced at Brooke who was cheering for another basket Lucas had made. "Actually, I think I'll join you on that walk," she said, getting up from her position.

"And I'll cheer on my amazingly talented and good-looking fiancé. Perfect," Brooke stated giddily.

"Oh, lord." Haley's face mirrored Peyton's as they both said goodbye to Brooke and started walking toward the river.

…

"So, have you talked to Chris at all?" Peyton inquired, after a couple minutes of silence.

Haley sighed, running a hand through her hair. "No, I've barely said two words to him. I know we had a lot of loose ends, but I really don't care to say anything, you know?"

Peyton nodded. "I understand. But Haley…if you still have feelings for him…"

Haley shook her head. "I don't."

Peyton smiled. "Good, because Nathan is definitely a catch."

"I know." Haley faked a grin and bit her lip, feeling bad for lying to one of her best friends.

After they reached the river, she lowered herself down on a rock, and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them.

Peyton began to sit down, as her face soured. "Oh man, Haley I have to pee. I'll be back soon."

"Go ahead." Haley laughed as Peyton ran back to the little cabin on the other side of the basketball court.

…

Haley was sitting alone quietly for about 5 minutes when she heard feet shuffling, and a voice to accompany them about a minute later.

"Hales."

She knew who it was without even having to look up. His voice still echoed in her ears even after all these years.

"Yeah?" she responded, throwing a rock into the river to avoid glancing up at him.

He seated himself on a rock close to hers, letting his eyes bore into the side of her face. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," she sighed and replied, looking up slowly. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I thought we should talk. It's been a while."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Okay," he said, holding his hands up as if in defeat. "I guess I deserved that."

"Wouldn't have said it if you didn't." She brought her knees up and placed her arms around them, perching her head on top.

He spoke after a gap of silence. "How have you been, Haley?"

"I've been alright."

"So you're engaged now, huh?" He looked at her intently.

"Yeah, I am," she responded casually. "Nathan's a great guy."

"He's got a great girl himself."

She looked up at him in surprise and smiled, trying not to let his charming smile get to her. "Thank you," she told him genuinely.

He nodded and shrugged. "Just stating the truth, that's all."

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Chris broke the silence a few minutes later.

"What happened to us, Hales? We were good together."

Haley looked at him in disbelief. "Chris, tell me you didn't just ask me that."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, you know. For what I did."

Haley took a deep breath and faced him. "I really didn't want to do this but since you brought it up…" She started, as her voice took a higher pitch. "It's really not okay and to be honest I don't think it will ever be between us…" She broke off, rapidly blinking, willing the tears not to fall from her eyes. There was no way she could show him the effect he still had on her, even if it took every ounce of her being.

He sighed. "I really am sorry, Haley. I don't know what else to say."

"How about an explanation, Chris? Why did you leave me all those years ago?"

"Because I loved you, and…"

"_Haley!" _

Haley looked up to see Nathan running towards her. She smiled sheepishly at Chris, and waved at Nathan, standing up.

He nodded in understanding, getting up on his feet as well. "How about we meet up for dinner sometime this week? Just to catch up? I mean, if Nathan's okay with it and everything." He nodded at him.

_No, don't give in. _"Sure, that sounds great." _Great going, Hales. _

"Great." He smiled hesitantly, reaching into give her a hug.

"Yeah." She nodded, reciprocating the hug, ignoring the slight goosebumps on her waist from his touch.

"So I guess I'll see you then," she spoke nonchalantly.

"Bye Hales." He nodded at Nathan, who had just approached them, in greeting and waved to Haley.

"I think this is my cue to be jealous and go after him to throw in a punch or two, right?"

She laughed heartily. "What are you waiting for?"

Nathan smiled. "As long as you didn't do anything stupid."

Haley bit her lip and looked up at him. "Is it wrong of me to be looking forward to a certain date I'm going on?"

Nathan shook his head. "The nerve of the guy...Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," she promised. "What happened to Peyton?"

"She got distracted, uh, by Jake," he informed.

Haley laughed, and looked towards the direction of her friends. "Figures."

"We should head back. Brooke and Lucas are trying to cook and…we should probably go before we starve for the night." He offered her his hand.

"Say no more." She graciously accepted his hand as they started walking back toward the cabin together.

….

_I know it wasn't the longest, but I promise a better chapter next time. I'm going to make an outline soon, and hopefully get chapters out sooner. The next one, I'll say in about a week. Maybe sooner if i get some inspiration, (by reviews?) :) _

_Hope everyone had a great time during the holidays!_

_x_


	6. First kisses and forgotten friendships

I can't tell you guys how awesome you are with reviews. Thank you so much, this story wouldn't be as far as it is without you guys. Thanks to those who suggested storylines too, but I pretty much have the story planned out, not that I don't appriciate everything. Sorry I took so long with this, but I suffered a little writers block. There's something I'm sure you guys have been waiting for in this chapter, but the rest of it is a little, whack, so I apologize for that. It won't be as long as a wait for next chapter, because I'm almost halfway done. Hope you guys enjoy this...leave me a lil something at the end!

Oh, and those of you waiting for _The space between_, it's coming very soon, I just sent it to my beta yesterday, so it should be up this week! Thanks for being so patient!

Chapter 6: First kisses and forgotten friendships

Haley paced around the room, dressed in a pair of short blue shorts, and a matching tank top. Clothes were strewn around the room, half on the bed, and the other half on the floor. There was an assortment of dresses, skirts, shorts and shirts. The spacious room barely had an inch of free space, and the normally filled closet was almost empty. The usually neat dresser was scattered with jewelry and makeup.

Haley sighed, and plopped onto the floor, ready to rip her hair out in frustration.

"Nathan!" she yelled loudly, surveying the clothes around her.

He appeared at the door mere seconds later. "What's up Hales?" he inquired, taking in the sight around him.

She groaned, putting her face in her hands. "I have what could possibly be the most important date of my life in 2 hours and I have absolutely no idea what-so-ever on what I want to wear!" she let out in one breath, before standing up and pacing around the room again.

Nathan let out a small laugh. "What you're wearing right now looks pretty good," he said, smirking.

Haley shot him a death glare that told him it wasn't the time for jokes. He sighed and went over to take a seat on her bed.

"Hales, you aren't honestly thinking of getting back together with the guy, are you?"

"Of course not!" she spat immediately. "I just want to make him see what he's missing…"

"And what if he lures you back in the process?" Nathan questioned.

"I haven't thought that far ahead, okay? I'm just trying to go with my gut here. Are you going to help me decide what to wear or not?" she demanded.

"O-Kay." Nathan raised his eyebrows, deciding now wasn't the time to make conversation with her.

Haley grabbed a blue flowery halter-top and walked over to the mirror, surveying the look.

"Too flowery," Nathan piped in.

Haley sighed and threw in on the floor. "I have no clothes!" she exclaimed, dropping down on her dresser chair.

Nathan raised his eyebrows and looked around the room, which probably contained enough clothes to clothe a small third world country, possibly even more. He bit his lip to keep from saying something, deciding it probably wasn't the best idea considering her current mood.

"Nathan!" she yelled again. "You're not helping."

"You'll look good no matter what you wear, Haley," he told her truthfully, moving a couple of clothes on the bed, so that he could lean back into the headboard and stretch his legs out.

Her face softened as she smiled slowly, the light hint of a smirk on her features. "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me…"

Nathan groaned and put his head in his hands. "Why did I even say anything?" he wondered out loud, as he absentmindedly picked up a light pink tube top, scattered with small diamond sequins.

Haley suddenly screamed and jumped up and down. "Nathan! That's perfect," she exclaimed, walking over to him and taking the material from his hands.

Nathan watched in amazement as she walked over to different sides of the room, picking up small items of clothing, and disappearing into the closet door.

…

She walked out 30 minutes later, fully dressed. She was wearing the tube top, with one side ending at the top of her thigh, and the other falling a bit longer. She had on a thin silver belt, accenting her petite stomach, and a miniskirt that was exactly the right length to not appear trashy. Her look was finished with a short jean jacket.

A diamond choker accented her neck, and small diamond studs appeared in her ears. Her face was almost glowing, with a bronzer highlighting her cheekbones, and a tiny amount of eyeliner under her eyelids, with a tint of clear lip-gloss on her lips. Her hair was left down in loose waves.

She walked over to Nathan, and did a small twirl in front of him.

"What do you think?"

He smiled and nodded in approval. "You look beautiful, Hales."

"You want to-," she started to say, as Nathan held his hands up.

"Don't even start with me," he said, causing Haley to laugh lightly.

A sudden knock on the door caused them both to look up.

Brooke barged in a second later, stopping in front of Haley with her hands on her hips.

"Haley James! What's this I hear about a date with Chris Keller? Are you insane, crazy, out of your freaking mind? Do you-" She paused suddenly, noticing Nathan. "I mean, uh-"

"Brooke, it's okay. He knows," Haley reassured her, absentmindedly linking her hand through his. "And it's me you're talking to; Haley James. I would never go on a date with another guy when I'm engaged to be married," she said, guilt seeping through her at the thought of lying to her sister once more.

Brooke sighed and nodded, running her hands through her hair. "Sorry, sis, I guess I just freaked out. I mean, Lucas was telling me and- well, I just don't want you to get hurt alright?"

Haley nodded. "I know. Thanks for caring." She gave Brooke a small smile.

"Anytime," Brooke replied, giving her a small wave as she turned around to walk out of the room.

…

"Ugh, he's late." Haley paced in frustration, standing inside the huge restaurant where she was supposed to be at dinner with Chris.

Nathan sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. They had arrived 10 minutes early, and Haley hadn't stopped freaking out since the moment they had stepped inside the door. He had been there for moral support, and 'just in case anything went wrong.'

"Hales, there's still 5 minutes till 8," he assured her, hoping to calm her down.

She shot him a glare. "So? Would it kill him to be early? I mean, doesn't he even care he's taking me out? Can't he have the curtsey to-" she paused suddenly, catching the sight of him flirting with a young waitress, his back faced to her.

Haley rolled her eyes, realizing he probably hadn't changed a bit.

She turned to Nathan suddenly. "Kiss me," she hissed at him, moving closer and lightly pressing her body to his.

"Excuse me?" He almost stepped back in surprise.

"Just do it," she muttered, sneaking a glance back to Chris, and then pressing her body even closer, looping her arms around his neck, barely leaving room for breathing space.

Nathan needed no more persuading as he slowly dipped his head down to kiss her, cupping her face in his hands. Haley's arms tightened around his neck, as she slowly gave into the kiss, her right foot propped up behind her. The kiss soon turned extremely passionate, surely giving the members around them a good view. Neither of them was expecting the passion or the chemistry that resulted from the kiss, but neither complained as their tongues battled against each other.

Haley was almost disappointed when someone cleared their throat nearby, almost forgetting the real reason of the kiss, until she saw him right in front of her, looking a tad bit embarrassed.

She looked up at Nathan and pecked him on the lips, somewhat surprising him. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered into his ear playfully.

Nathan chuckled, hastily dropping a kiss on her cheek before quickly greeting Chris and leaving.

Haley composed herself quickly, before turning around with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, that was kind of embarrassing."

Chris simply chose to raise his eyebrow, and offered her his arm, which she hesitantly accepted, looping her arm through his elbow.

…

They were both sipping their drinks quietly, nibbling on their appetizers when Chris finally broke the silence.

"You look beautiful, tonight. But, then again, you always did," he spoke almost longingly, the bare hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

Haley looked up at him, surprised by the sudden start of a conversation. "Thanks," she said, looking down, expecting the comment to bring chills to her arm, but was almost surprised when she realized it didn't have an effect on her.

"You know, we were good together, Hales," he spoke as he slowly brought up his drink for a sip. He chuckled slightly, a smirk appearing across his face. "There's no way he can make you feel like I do."

She sighed, struggling to keep herself under control. "Did," she corrected him, almost sternly, repeating herself again softer, "Did."

"I've moved on now," she continued saying after a lapse of silence, her voice slowly gaining more confidence, "Don't even try to tell me that you haven't."

He shrugged. "I guess, but no one even holds a candle up to you."

Haley let out a light chuckle, his comments seeming almost _jovial _to her at this point"I'm sure that's exactly what made you leave me, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So you're still not over me, huh?"

Haley almost bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but then decided that he didn't need the modestly. After calming down, she searched his face to find genuine surprise. "Chris, how can you seriously believe, after everything, I still have feelings for you?" she spoke more calmly now, feeling a bit guilty for the openness of her feelings.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, apologizing. "I don't know what came over me, I just wanted things to be okay between us."

Haley gave him a small smile, appreciate of him trying. "To be honest, I don't think things will ever go back to the way they once were, but I can go with a truce for the wedding," she offered a hand, shrugging sheepishly.

"That's the peacemaker I know," he said, accepting her hand, smiling at her.

She grinned at him, as they, for one night, forgot their current situation, and remembered their friendship they had lost so long ago.


	7. Clothing blunders and nightclubs

_I actually really liked the way this chapter turned out, but I'll let you guys decide. lol. So I'm thinking this story has a couple more chapters left, probably 4 or 5 at the most. Thanks for being patient with me!_

**Chapter 7: Clothing blunders and nightclubs**

Haley held up a black halter-top and a pink wrap dress in front of the mirror, faced in the battle of deciding which one to wear. She sighed inwardly, flopping down on a bean chair, frustrated that deciding on a simple outfit for the club seemed so complicated.

"The pink wrap dress," Brooke piped up suddenly, looking up from painting her nails on the bed. "Wear black, and you're, like, totally going to blend in."

"That's kind of what I was going for Brooke." Haley rolled her eyes, chewing on her bottom lip and surveying the dress, debating the choice. "What do you think Peyton?" she asked, looking at her friend sitting next to Brooke, who seemed to be engrossed in a sketch.

Peyton glanced up from her drawing, looking at the pink material in Haley's hands. "The dress with a big black belt and jeans," she said, almost as if it were a no-brainer, glancing back down to what she was working on.

Brooke jumped up from the bed. "That's perfect!" she exclaimed, suddenly walking over to Haley to grab the dress.

Haley gave her a look of dismay, as she tightened her grip on the cloth. "For me, Brooke. Not you."

Brooke gave her a pout, letting go of the dress and crossing her arms. "Then, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Nothing, you wear it pretty well," a husky voice said behind her, as a pair of arms found their way around her waist.

Brooke jumped in surprised as she tilted her head back to see Lucas smirking down at her. She smacked him on the arm hard, holding a hand to her chest, letting out deep breaths of air. "Lucas, you scared me! Sheesh."

"Sorry, Pretty girl. I was just wondering what time we were leaving tonight?" he asked, letting go of her as he took a seat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"Well-," Brooke started playfully, putting her arms around his neck, leaning down near his ear, "We don't have to go anywhere if you want to," she whispered. "And I can wear the outfit you suggested."

"That sounds tempting…"

"There are other people here, you know!" Peyton said playfully, smacking Lucas on the back.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully, getting off Lucas' lap. "Like you and Jagelski don't have your share of PDA."

Peyton blushed at the thought, but rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Haley walked over to them, throwing a dress at Brooke. "Wear this with your black leggings, and the pointy heels."

Brooke caught the sudden cloth that was thrown at her. She surveyed the short red dress, which would barely come past her thigh. The neck was cut into a low V, with thin, barely there straps.

She squealed, jumping up and down to give Haley a hug. "I love you, this is perfect."

"Hey…" Lucas said suddenly, "Why does she need to wear the leggings?"

Peyton rolled her eyes from behind him. "You're such a guy, Luke."

Lucas looked back at her, smirking. "I'd hope so, Pey. I wouldn't want to be 'such a girl' now, would I?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, returning to her sketch once again. "Whatever."

Haley laughed at their banter, and threw an arm around Brooke to return the hug. "Just don't return it all torn and ripped like last time." She glanced pointedly at Lucas.

"I'll try, but Lucas usually…"

"O-Kay, Brooke, enough said, I understand." Haley shook her head, walking over to hang back the numerous number of clothes that weren't going to be worn.

…

"Brooke!" Haley knocked on Brooke's door for the tenth time since the past half an hour. "We were supposed to leave 30 minutes ago."

"Haley, I can't come out wearing this! I look like a slut!"

Haley sighed, rolling her eyes. "Since when has that ever stopped you?"

"You're right. But Lucas definitely isn't going to approve."

Haley rolled her eyes again. "Brooke, he's the one that wanted you to go without tights. Just come out and let me see it."

The door opened slightly, and Brooke stepped out. Haley bit her lip to keep from laughing; the dress was slightly, or a bit more than, tight, hugging her throughout her entire body, dipping down to reveal almost all her cleavage, not leaving much to one's imagination. You could clearly see the bottom black lining of her underwear, the dress barely covering it.

"Okay, so that's pretty bad. Why aren't you wearing the leggings?"

Brooke shook her head. "I can't tell you."

Haley pursed her lips, unimpressed. "Brooke, just tell me why."

"They don't fit me anymore!" Brooke wailed. "They wouldn't go up past my thighs!"

Haley chuckled slightly, causing Brooke to cross her arms and pout. "Brooke…I don't know what to tell you. You don't have any other dresses?"

Brooke shook her head. "None that I haven't worn, everybody's seen everything."

Haley rolled her eyes, remembering that Brooke never wore a dress twice unless she was a hundred percent sure that she wasn't going to see the same people again.

"Well then, what do you want to do, Brooke?"

Brooke crossed her arms and walked into her room, plopping down on the bed. "I don't know, can we just, like, not go?"

Haley frowned, apathetic to the idea, since she hadn't seen Nathan all day. She actually hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him at all since last night, since she had spent most of breakfast catching up with Brooke and Peyton. She couldn't get his face out of her mind, that kiss…that was definitely something she could do for a very long time…even the rest of her life.

"Haley? Earth to Haley?" Brooke waved her hand in front of Haley's face.

Haley shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts that found their way into her mind. "Sorry. Uh, I guess we could not go…but…"

"Or…" Brooke said suddenly. "I could wear the outfit you have on, and you could borrow something of mine?" she gave Haley her best pout, pleading with her eyes.

Haley groaned, unwillingly agreeing to the idea, knowing it was the only way she could get Brooke to go.

"Fine. But, you totally owe me for this."

Brooke jumped up and squealed. "Haley, you are totally the bestest ever!"

…

"Oh, it's about time the princesses showed up." Lucas stated as Haley and Brooke walked into the crowded club, a bit over an hour late.

"Blame your fiancée," Haley told him, greeting Peyton and Jake, and grabbing a seat at the table. "She's the one that couldn't decide on what to wear."

"Actually, Hales, you're the one that spent, like, half an hour going through my closet." Brooke plopped down on a chair next to Lucas, grabbing French fries from his plate.

Haley looked at her with widened eyes. "Brooke that would be because you stole my outfit."

Brooke shrugged, stuffing herself with more fries, ignoring Lucas swatting her hand away from his food. "If that's you story."

Haley rolled her eyes in disbelief, amazed at her sister's capacity to blame her, but knowing she should've probably expected it. She looked around the table, surprised to find Nathan missing.

"Where's Nathan?"

"Right here." Haley looked up to see him carrying drinks over to the table. "Sorry, I was just getting some drinks." He set down the tray, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, sitting down next to her.

She smiled at him, as he put an arm around her chair, amazing how natural everything seemed with him. She rid herself of the thought quickly, knowing he had no feelings for her, and was just looking to earn some extra money.

"Thanks, Nate." Jake nodded at him, grabbing a drink off the tray and gulping it down.

Peyton nudged him as a new song came through the speakers, and they both left to go on the dance floor, Lucas and Brooke following soon behind.

"I guess that leaves us." Haley looked at Nathan, smiling softly.

"I guess it does," he said, opening his mouth again so he could ask her to dance.

"Haley, may I have this dance?"

Haley frowned when she realized it wasn't Nathan's lips that were moving. She looked up to find Chris, surprised to realize that his attention no longer elated her as it once had.

"Actually, Nathan just asked me to dance." She gave him an apologetic look, as she looked back at a surprised Nathan, who immediately stood up to offer her his hand.

"Oh, save the next one for me then?"

"Sure." She shot him another smile, and accepted Nathan's hand, following him to the dance floor.

"So, what was that for?" Nathan asked her after they had reached the swarm of couples in the middle, their voices heard by no one but themselves. His hands slowly found their way around her waist, as she leaned up to her arms around his broad shoulders, her face leaning into his chest, enjoying the feel of his body so close to hers.

"What was what for?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I thought you were, like, begging for attention from him."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I _was not_. Besides, things change." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's just not what it used to be anymore."

Nathan raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised. "Wow."

Haley scrunched up her nose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just, I remember you were so…hung up on him."

"Hung up? I wasn't hung up. It was, like, a little crush."

"A crush?" Nathan scoffed, then lowering his voice so noone standing by could hear him, he added "Do you always bring fake dates to your weddings to make your crushes jealous?"

Haley rolled her eyes again, exasperated, and yet didn't pull away from him like Nathan had expected her to. "Whatever," she mumbled into his shoulder, choosing not to continue the conversation as she tightened her arms around him.

…

"Haley!" Nathan exclaimed, tightening his hold on her as she lost her balance once again, leading her to the front door, willing his eyes not to close.

"Mm…" Haley mumbled, "Are we home yet?"

Nathan groaned as her hold on him loosened again, giving up as he picked her up into his arms once he had managed to get the front door open. They had stayed at the club a little longer than planned, and it was now almost 4 in the morning. Little had he known that dealing with a sleepy Haley was pretty much the same as dealing with a normal drunk person.

He carried her up the stairs, careful not to trip over anything in the darkness, as he reached the door of their adjoining bedrooms. He carefully opened the door, and walked over to the bed, laying her on the mattress, and covering her with her comforter. He smiled to himself as she rolled over and mumbled something incoherent, her eyes drooping as soon as her head hit the pillow.

He felt his eyes slowly start to droop as well, and found that his legs didn't cooperate as he willed himself to stand up to walk the few feet of space from her room to his. He slowly gave in to the soft feel of the mattress as he let his head hit the pillow, and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_I'd love a review :) _


	8. Wedding Bloopers and Shocking Affairs

_Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome. &&also, a major thanks to Hana, because she helped me out majorly with this chapter and it would've been complete crap without her. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh, and I'm done with chapter 9 so I'll have that out as soon as possible. _

**Chapter 8: Wedding Bloopers and Shocking Affairs**

Haley rubbed her eyes, still feeling a bit drowsy. She stretched her arms out, and yawned, sitting up on the bed, cursing herself for falling asleep in the dress she had worn the night before. Her whole body ached, and she could barely move.

She reached to her right, feeling for her bed stand, but instead found her hand feel a muscular arm. She rubbed her eyes again, squinting and looking below her, finding none other than Nathan Scott.

She yelped in surprise, shaking his shoulders. "Nathan!"

Nathan turned to the other side, pulling a pillow over his ears. "Go away."

"Nathan!" Haley hissed, not liking the way this was going. "Nathan!" she said again, when he made no effort to move.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"I'm your fiancée, remember? I think I have the right," he told her, shuffling in the bed so that he turned around and faced her.

She rolled her eyes unimpressed, trying not to focus on how cute he looked in the morning. His hair was ruffled and messed up in an adorable way, and a slow smirk was developing on his face as he looked up at her.

Haley shook her self out of her thoughts, realizing she was staring at him. "Very funny," she deadpanned. "Now get out." She pointed her finger at the door, smiling sweetly.

"Haley, you realize this is what you're paying me for. And if I'm in your bed, it's all the more believable," Nathan disputed. He was quite comfortable in his position, not to mention it definitely wasn't a bad sight waking up next to Haley. Except for the fact that she was yelling his ear off, he could get used to this.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not paying you to sleep in my bed. Even I'm not that desperate," she countered, but her eyes were telling a complete different story, knowing she honestly wouldn't mind it at all.

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't consider this desperate. I mean look at me-" Nathan gestured to himself. "This is-"

"Oh, give it up, Nathan." Haley rolled her eyes, trying not to focus on the way his upper lip curved up into a beyond adorable smirk.

"Trying to tell me you don't want some of this?" Nathan raised his eyebrows cockily, as if he was daring her to challenge him.

"Man, cocky much?" She shook her head, and was about to get up so she could relax in a nice hot bubble bath, and get rid of the itchiness sleeping in her dress had caused, when a loud voice boomed into the room, startling the both of them.

"_Haley_!" The occupant of the voice bounced into the room, looking furious, and belonging to none other than Brooke Davis. "You're not going to believe this!"

Haley sighed, and sat back onto the bed. "What's wrong, Brooke?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" Brooke paced around the room, running both her hands into her hair in frustration. "The fucking wedding hall was booked for the wrong day! Can you believe that? I told Lucas to take care of it, but that-"

"Brooke," Haley said soothingly, "maybe you should sit down and tell me what happened."

"No, I don't have time for this." Brooke paced around the room once more before plopping down on the bed. "I just can't believe this. It's not happening."

Nathan cleared his throat. "I'll leave you guys alone. Let me know if you need any help, Hales." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing her to break out into a small smile unintentionally.

Haley sighed dreamily, looking at his retreating figure. Somehow he seemed more and more attractive to her each day, someone she could prospectively be interested in, yet…

"Haley!" Brooke snapped her out of her thoughts. "Quit dreaming about your sex life and focus on your sister, will you please? We have a crisis on hand here."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Okay, Brooke, now what happened?"

"The church is booked for the wrong day! That's what happened. The wedding was supposed to be next Sunday, on the 24th, but the hall is booked for the 17th! As in 2 days from now! How are we supposed to get everything ready in two days, I don't even have jewelry, or shoes, or-" Brooke rambled.

"Brooke, Brooke," Haley sympathized, consoling her, "Look, this isn't the end of the world. I have jewelry that goes perfectly with your dress, and I'm sure Peyton has a pair of kick ass shoes. Plus, I'm sure we can totally reschedule the food, and the cake is almost finished. With some extra money, I'm sure we can make the wedding happen on time, okay?"

Brooke sighed, falling further into the bed, until her head hit the soft mattress. "I guess your right," she agreed. Plopping up again suddenly, she exclaimed "What about mom and dad?! They were scheduled to come next Sunday, and they'll never be able to make it on time!"

Haley bit her lip. "Brooke, I'm sure they wouldn't miss your wedding. Just call them and tell them what happened."

"I guess," Brooke sighed and lay her head back down. "It'll all be okay, right Hales?"

Haley nodded. "It definitely will, I promise." She laid down next to her sister, and wrapped her in a one-arm hug. "You'll get your fairy tale wedding, lil sis, I'll make sure of it."

----

"Nathan!" Haley walked into his room, desperate for some help. "Nathan?"

"Hold on," he called out from the bathroom, and she could hear something fall onto the floor, as the door opened to reveal him in nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, and drying his hair with another towel, wet specks falling onto his amazingly tanned chest…

"Haley?" he waved a hand in front of her face as he came closer to her. "I know I'm hot and all, but I think drooling is a bit extreme."

Haley shook herself out of her trance, wondering what the heck had gotten into her. Was she actually falling for this guy that she found obnoxious not only a week ago? The same guy that wouldn't leave her alone, and annoyed her every chance he got?

_He also helped you out with Chris, and he gets along so well with everyone. Not to mention he's always there to put up with you when you need him to_, another voice in her head told her.

"Haley?" Nathan waved his hand in front of her face again. He brought his hand up to her forehead. "You feeling okay?" he asked, concerned, misreading her silence. "Is the wedding stressing you out?"

Haley nodded slowly, and then shook her head quickly. "Yeah, uh, totally fine here, there's nothing wrong with me." She nodded again, as if trying to convince herself.

"Okay…so would you like me to do anything?" Nathan asked, trying to help her out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Haley nodded again. "Um, can you call the catering and cake place, and check if they can whip up something by Sunday? Their numbers should be with Brooke, and she should be in her room, so just drop by and she'll give them to you."

Nathan nodded. "I can do that."

Haley smiled gratefully. "You're the best!" She thanked him graciously by giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, before hopping out of the room.

Nathan shook his head, staring at her retreating back. She had such a carefree, selfless and helpful attitude that anyone could easily warm up to. He didn't know what Chris Keller was thinking when he left her at the altar, because he had missed a gem of a girl any guy could've hoped to have.

----

Brooke sighed, finally relieved to get everything ready. Her whole attire was done, and she had called everyone to tell them about the change of plans. A few guests were skeptical about whether they could make it, but everyone that mattered, and had to take part in the wedding, had said they wouldn't miss it. Haley was taking care of all the food, the cake, and the rest of the arrangements, something she would forever be grateful to her sister for.

She picked up her phone to call Lucas, wanting to go out to a nice dinner with him before everyone started to show up later tonight and tomorrow, when a sudden noise behind her jolted her from her position.

She looked back, surprised at the occupant. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, is this any way to welcome me, Brooke?" Chris smirked, advancing further into the room. "Don't say you aren't glad to see me."

"Chris, please, let it go." She threw up her hands frustrated, getting up to clear off the mess in her room, not ready to deal with the conversation that was coming at her.

"C'mon Brooke." Chris walked toward her, his breath echoing on her shoulder. "Are you saying you didn't miss me?"

She halted, and spun around to get his weight off her back. "Chris, I already said it. I don't like you, and I sure as hell don't want to be with you. What happened was a huge mistake, and I'd rather not be reminded of it." She rolled her eyes, and walked past him.

"Was it a mistake, Brooke? You kept coming back, or don't you remember?" he challenged her, turning around and following her once again.

She sighed, exasperated. "Do you need me to spell it for you? I'm about to get married to your best friend, and in case you forgot you're the best man at this wedding. Please try not to ruin it."

"Have you told Lucas about your little affair? I'm sure he would want to know you were screaming his best friends name shortly before you met him," Chris threatened her.

"Exactly. Before I met him. So it doesn't really matter, because I forgot you even existed after that."

"And what about Haley?" Chris continued. "I'm sure your sister would want to know how you had no problem making yourself at home shortly after she left."

"You wouldn't dare." Brooke froze in her spot, knowing that was the worst thing that could possibly happen. She hated herself for what she did that summer, and she would take it back in a heartbeat, if she'd had the opportunity. Nothing was worth ever hurting her sister that much, and she honestly would do anything to take it all back.

"I think I would Brooke," Chris stated, jolting her out of her thoughts. "You know, it's not too late to call this whole thing off, and elope."

Brooke opened her mouth, about to tell him how repulsive the idea was to her when she caught sight of a figure near the doorway.

"Nathan." She sighed, hating the way this probably looked, and not having any idea of how long he was standing there. "This isn't what it-"

He simply shook his head as he walked away without saying a word, the disappointment apparent in his eyes. Brooke sighed, and looked at Chris. "Great going. Now try not to talk to me until, well, like never okay? Thanks," she spat at him, not waiting for his reaction as she took off after Nathan.

* * *

_Please review xx _


	9. Regrettable Decisions and Uncontrollable

_That must be the fastest chapter I've ever gotten out. That's what good reviews do. Ahem, hint, hint. _

_Anyways, I wanna advertise Brittany's (xtutorgirlx) new forum (http / z 4 .invisionfree. com/The(underscore)CW/index.php?act (equal sign) idx). JOIN! I mean...yeah, check it out. (Without the spaces, and for the underscore&equal sign, use those symbols, lol) Okay, without furthur ado, here's chapter 9:_

**Chapter 9: Regrettable Decisions and Uncontrollable Feelings. **

Brooke panted as she tried to catch up to Nathan. "Nathan! Wait up!" she yelled, out of breath when she finally caught up to him and slowed her stride. "Look, that really wasn't what it looked like. I'd never elope with a bastard like him."

Nathan raised his eyebrows skeptically. "So you never slept with him either?"

He was answered with silence, as the brunette girl in front of him was unable to say anything. "I guess that answers my question," he shrugged, walking away.

"Wait-," she pleaded, reaching out her hand to grab his arm. "It was a mistake. I would never hurt Haley on purpose, and I know that's not an excuse, but you have to believe me Nathan."

"A mistake only happens once, Brooke," he informed her, turning around to face her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I know, and I am completely to blame. It's just that Haley left, and she didn't inform anybody at all. I was hurt, mad, and confused as to why she didn't confide in me like she always had. Somehow he was there, and I guess we had too much too drink, and one thing led to another," Brooke explained, the argument seeming trivial even to her as she went on.

"She would be devastated, Brooke," he said. The look in his eyes was unmistakable, and she knew then that this guy possessed a deep concern for Haley; the way his eyes were etched with sorrow at even the thought of her finding out such a thing.

"I know." Brooke took a deep breath as she fell onto the ground, and buried her face in her arms. "I know."

Nathan sighed as he dropped down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Brooke looked up at him, her eyes starting to water with regret. "Nathan, please don't say anything. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I couldn't bear to ever hurt Haley in that way."

"You already have," he told her softly, "I won't say anything, but I think it's in your best interest to tell her." They fell into a comfortable silence for a while after, neither speaking a word as they got consumed in their thoughts.

Nathan knew that no matter what, he could never look Haley in the eye and tell her something that would hurt her in such a way. Yet he also knew that if she found out in a different way, it would hurt her even more.

Even though this had all just started to get away from his father, and earn a little extra cash, along the way he had developed genuine concern for Haley, and had really grown to care for her. Her annoying attributes had somehow turned adorable. He was beginning to enjoy their little bickering sessions, and sometimes he even looked forward to them, for arguing with her over a petty thing was better than not talking to her at all. She had certain spunk to her, a spark that he had never witnessed before. _No doubt about it, he was starting to fall for Haley James._

----

Haley walked out of the entertainment room, getting ready to go see if Nathan had gotten the cake and food arrangements settled. She had finally arranged all the decorations in the church, and everything was taken care of except for what she had asked Nathan to do.

She smiled thinking of how much of help he had been. Sure, she was paying him, but somehow when he helped her it seemed genuine, like it wasn't his job to do it, but he sincerely wanted to. One might call her delusional, but it was the feeling she got. She had begun to enjoy spending time with him, whether she liked to admit it or not. She loved to go walk into his room and talk to him, even if it was a mere one minute bickering. She was starting to enjoy their pointless remarks at each other, and even his cockiness was starting to seem cute, not annoying. _No doubt about it, she was starting to fall for Nathan Scott._

The grin remained on her face as she continued walking through the small hallway. She hummed to herself, stopping by her room to pick up a diamond bracelet she had found earlier and knew Brooke would adore, which went perfectly with her wedding dress. She scrunched her eyebrows together, seeing Brooke sitting in the hallway a few feet down, obviously upset about something. She walked a little closer, wanting to comfort her sister, when she caught sight of another figure next to her.

_Nathan._

She bit her lip, and took a few steps back as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't know why this small display of affection bothered her so much, but she couldn't deny that it did. Not to mention it was completely insane, because Brooke was crazy in love with Lucas, and her sister would _never_ do something like that to her. It wasn't even like Nathan was her fiancé anyway, so she had no excuse to be upset with him. Yet, that didn't stop a slow tear from falling out of her eye, as the sensitive side of her took over and she ran to her room, and fell onto her bed.

It was stupid, really, crying over something that seemed so trivial. It wasn't even like they were doing anything, but seeing Nathan so intimate with someone else really struck a nerve in her. The worst part was, she knew that he didn't belong to her. At the end of the day, he had no reason to remain faithful because their relationship was a _lie_.

It was all based on a scheming, fraudulent lie, and to think it all started to make her ex-fiancé jealous.

She almost chuckled to herself, thinking why this whole thing had started. She didn't even have the tiniest amount of feelings for Chris anymore, and the butterflies she used to get were long gone. The way her heart broke when she saw him flirt with another girl, or that feeling that used to consume her when she hadn't spoken to him, it all just wasn't there anymore. As odd as it seemed, all the feelings she had for him then, weren't even close to measuring up to what she felt for Nathan right then, at this moment.

She hated herself for feeling like this. Feeling like she had to cry over something so silly, so jovial. But along the way, she had grown to love this man so much, that it _hurt_. It wasn't the simple high school crush thing, it was the heart aching not knowing he's okay type thing. Yet, it felt so silly to her, to feel so completely powerless, like she was still in high school and couldn't tell her crush how she felt, _or something_.

"Hales?"

She quickly wiped her cheeks at the voice, faking a smile as she turned around, and brought herself into a sitting position. "Hey Nathan. What's up?" she asked casually as he advanced further into the room. It took all her willpower not to breakout into tears, when all she wanted to do in that moment was to run into his arms and have him hold her.

"Hales, what's wrong?" he asked as he took a seat on her bed, knowing the moment his eyes found hers that everything wasn't okay.

"What are you talking about Nathan?" Haley rolled her eyes casually. "Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?"

He looked at her sadly, knowing that every word coming out of her mouth was a lie. Instinctually, he reached his hand out to her cheek. "Your eyes tell me different. What's got you so down?"

"It's nothing. It's stupid, really, forget about it." Her voice broke off as she talked, and tears came down unwillingly. She didn't know why she was crying so much, but the emotions caught up to her, as she gave up and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hales…" Nathan whispered softly as he took her into his arms, and started rubbing her back soothingly. He wondered what was wrong, having spoken to her just barely two hours ago. He hoped to god that she hadn't heard the conversation between him and Brooke, but all he knew was that he never wanted to see her this broken again.

* * *

_Please review xx_


	10. A little note

A note to all my lovely and wonderful readers,

I hate to be doing this, but I'm afraid I have to take a hiatus from this story. I will surely complete it, but life is just so busy right now that I can't find time to update anything. Due to many senior activities, and AP exams, and graduation nearing, not to mention the last chance to spend time with my friends, I just have no room to write anymore. I have tried to come up with a decent chapter, but it's just not working for me…and I hate to give you guys crappy work, although I've probably done it before…but still. And I'm also supposed to be working on my chapter for a co-written story, and I really need to get that done as well. So I hope you guys will understand, and don't lose interest in this story until I find time to write for it again.

Thank you,

-MrsLucasScott (Sneha)


	11. Midnight phone calls & Heartbreaking tru

_You guys should be proud--I said mid june, and it's still mid-may. lol. Well, since I decided to skip the last few weeks of school, I had some extra time on my hands to get out a chapter. Thanks for the reviews and wonderful words of encourgaement, you guys are the best. && of course thanks to Hana, because she's a wonderful beta and this story wouldn't be have as good without her. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. _

**Chapter 10: Midnight phone calls and Heartbreaking truths **

Brooke paced around her room, biting her fingernails. It was the night before the wedding, and a million thoughts were running through her mind. She was in a state of chaos, not sure weather to tell Lucas about Chris. It had happened such a long time ago, so did it really matter now?

Who was she kidding? Of course it mattered, stuff like this always mattered. She would definitely want to know if Lucas had ever been with Haley or Peyton, even if it was way before he had met her. He would be furious that she had hid such a thing from him, when she'd had plenty of opportunities to let him know.

She sighed and plopped down on her bed, knowing her conscious would be clear if she just called him and got it over with.

She reached for her cell phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. The phone rang twice before the all too familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Luke, hey, it's me." Brooke sat up, already nervous for the inevitable conversation.

"Brooke?" His confused voice came over the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Broody, I need to tell you something." Brooke bit her lip, running a hand through her hair.

"Now?" he questioned. "Sweetheart, it's almost midnight. This can't wait till the morning?"

"No, it can't," she answered. "I just…I really need to see you. Please, Lucas."

"Yeah, of course. Give me about 5 minutes."

"Thanks baby," she said before hanging up the phone.

She sighed and sat back into her bed. No doubt this would be really hard, but she knew it had to be done. She loved Lucas more than anything, and she didn't want to start off her marriage based on a lie. And even if she did, there was no way she could stand at the altar and promise forever when this big black cloud was hanging over her.

--

"Brooke?" Lucas slowly opened her bedroom door, anxious to know what was wrong. He saw her sitting on the bed, biting her nails, a habit she only used when extremely nervous. And he knew that this had to be serious since her nails had been perfectly french manicured earlier for the wedding.

"Brooke?" He spoke again, not sure if she had heard him the first time. She slowly raised her head and ran into his arms after catching the sight of him.

"Lucas. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I know I should've told you the moment I found out, but I couldn't. At first I didn't think it mattered but…"

"Whoa, Brooke, slow down." Lucas brought her face up to look at his. "What's going on?"

She bit her lip, turning around and walking back to her bed. He followed her and took a seat beside her, taking her hand in his. "You know I'll always be here, right?"

"IsleptwithChris," she said it in an incomprehensible whisper, a sob escaping her lips as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Wait, what?" Lucas blinked, confused. "Run that by me again?"

"I slept with Chris," she said, more slowly this time, looking up and hoping he didn't hate her. Then, realizing how it probably sounded, she corrected herself, "I mean, not like recently or anything, it was way before I even met you, like 2 years ago, but I thought I should tell you, and I hope you don't hate me but I didn't want to marry you and you find out after…"

Lucas shook his head, biting back a smile. "Brooke, none of the guys you slept with in your past matter to me, as long as you promise that I'll be your last."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. "Really? You don't care?"

"Of course I care, but I won't let it bother me. Brooke Davis, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, you hear me?"

She smiled through her tears, nodding as he enveloped her into a hug. "I love you, Lucas."

"Oh, I know you do."

The two lovers were interrupted by a sob outside their door. Both eyes turned to find an angry looking Haley James standing at Brooke's door with hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Hales-" Brooke started to say, but was interrupted before the word even left her mouth.

"How could you, Brooke?" Haley burst out, advancing further into the room, wiping away her tears. "You've always been my best friend, my sister. How could you sleep with the guy I was so torn apart over for two fucking years?"

"Haley, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

Haley shook her head. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Brooke. Did you have to get in bed with the only guy I thought I ever loved as soon as I turned and left?"

"Haley, I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you, It's just that…you seemed so happy with Nathan…I thought…"

Haley scoffed, a chuckle escaping her lips. "That's fucking ironic, Brooke. You know, these past few weeks, where I've pretended to be perfectly happy with Nathan and completely over the sorry asshole that broke my heart? Well, it was a lie. A complete, utter, lie. It was plan to make the scumbag jealous."

Brooke was speechless. "Haley, I-"

"No, listen Brooke. I've been torn apart over this guy for so long, and to hear you could go behind my back, and screw him the moment I left? I-I just have nothing left to say to you." She ran out of the room, her legs automatically leading her to Nathan's room.

-

Nathan looked up as Haley burst through his room in tears. He immediately put his sports magazine down and took her into his arms. "Hales, what's wrong?"

She shook her head into his shoulder. "God, Nathan, you probably think I'm such a crybaby."

"No, of course not." He brought her head up to face his. "What happened?"

"It's not important-"

He cut her off. "It has to be important if it's making you this upset."

She sighed, letting go of his embrace and walking over to the bed. "Brooke slept with Chris."

"Oh."

She glanced up. "Oh? That's all you have to say?"

He shrugged, not sure what to say. "I-I kind of overheard Brooke talking-"

"You knew about this!" Haley practically screamed at Nathan, getting up from the bed. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Nathan braced himself as she hurled more insults at him. "Hales-"

"No, don't you dare try to redeem yourself, Nathan Scott. I cannot believe that you would even think of not telling me something like this." Haley ran her hands through her hair as she paced around the room.

"Hales, it wasn't my place-"

"Actually, you know what? You can just leave," She told him, leaving suddenly to go to her room and emerging a minute later. "Here's the last of what I owe you, it's what you were here for anyways."

She threw the wad of cash at him, and ran out of the room before he could get a word in edgewise.

-

Haley walked out of the shower, refreshed and feeling a million times better.

She had probably over reacted with both Brooke and Nathan. There was no point in arguing with her sister the day before her wedding, especially over a guy she honestly didn't give a rat's ass about. Sure, she was mad about the fact Brooke slept with Chris, but in a way she knew Brooke was sorry, and that the guy was pretty charming when he wanted to be.

And Nathan…gosh, Nathan most likely thought she was a freak after the way she yelled at him. _Over react much, Haley? _she thought to herself, shaking her head and knowing she would've done exactly what he had if she were in his shoes.

She had some apologies to make, and she had better get started if she wanted to make sure her sister got a wedding that she deserved.

She wrapped a towel around herself, and grabbed another one to towel dry her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her bed, gasping at the sight in front of her.

Neatly spread out on her bed, were crisp stacks of money, untouched and new. In the midst of them was a white sheet of paper folded in half.

Haley slowly reached over and picked it up, opening it carefully.

_It was never about the money for me. _

_--_

_Please review xx_


	12. Sisterly Talks & Airport Kisses

**Authors Note:** You guys are so awesome, I can't even tell you. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews last chapter, they definetly motivated/helped me in getting this chapter up so quickly. I think a lot of you will be satisfied with this, although in the begenning I was planning on taking a whole another route with the ending, but then I was like I'll go with the crowd pleaser one lol.

This is the last chapter before the Epilogue, and I should have that up, I'm hoping, later this week or, at the latest, by the begenning of next week, since I'm almost done with it except for the last scene.

Thanks to _Hana_, as always, for being a wonderful beta. :)

Anyways, before you guys start to wonder when I'll shut up, here's chapter 11.

**Chapter 11: Sisterly talks and Airport Kisses**

Brooke cautiously walked into Haley's room, hoping she wasn't still mad about what had happened a few hours ago. She wanted more than anything for her sister to be a part of her wedding, and if she had to postpone it, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Hales?" She looked at Haley's bed, in which Haley was seated in the middle, surrounded by a bunch of cash, clutching a piece of paper for dear life, with tears falling rapidly down her eyes. "What's going on?"

Haley looked up at Brooke. "He's gone, Brooke. He left," she answered, choking back a sob.

"Who's gone?" Brooke walked over to Haley, moving over stuff on the bed so she could sit down. "What happened?"

"Nathan. I-I kind of blew up at him, and I think I said some things I shouldn't have and he left this," she explained, gesturing to the cash around her. "I messed up, Brooke."

"Oh, Hales, c'mere." Brooke took Haley into her arms, softly running her hands through her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Haley shook her head. "Maybe later."

Brooke nodded in understanding. "Hey, Hales…about earlier…" she started.

Haley looked up at Brooke. "It's okay." She shrugged. "I mean, I guess I'm kind of upset, but I know you regret it, so there's no point in me holding a grudge, you know?"

Brooke's face broke out into a big smile, "Hales, you seriously are like the best sister ever. I just want you to know that it's okay if you don't forgive me right now-"

"Brooke!" Haley interrupted her. "Shut up before I change my mind."

Brooke laughed as she put her arms around Haley. "I love you, sis."

Haley smiled, "I love you too, Brookie." She nudged Brooke, pushing her playfully as she got up. "Now go get some sleep, you're barely going to catch 6 hours. I have something I need to do."

Brooke nodded, getting up from Haley's bed. "Go get him, girl, and while you're at it, tell him you're in love with him."

Haley looked at her, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Brooke gave her a look. "What else could you have to do at midnight?"

Haley shook her head. "I meant about the love part- I told you that we were just pretending…"

"Oh, come on Hales. You're my sister and I know you better than anybody else, as much as you try to deny it. Besides, I've seen the way you look at him and talk about him. It's as plain as day."

Haley sighed, burying her face in her hands. "But what about him? Do you think he feels the same way? What if he doesn't see me like that?"

"Haley!" Brooke shook her shoulders. "He likes you, trust me. It's kind of hard to ignore the stares he gives you, and don't tell me he's been anything but a gentleman since he's been here. Plus, he left all this, didn't he? What else do you need?"

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley quickly gave her a one armed hug as she grabbed her purse. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Brooke nodded. "Good luck!"

--

Nathan walked into the airport, heading straight to the ticket counter.

"One ticket to Los Angeles, CA please," he told the cashier. He waited as the woman went to print out his flight tickets.

"Is 12:30 alright? There's one seat left on it, and it should leave in 30 minutes. After that, there are no available flights till the morning."

Nathan nodded. "It's fine." He thanked the cashier as he grabbed his tickets and walked toward the terminal.

--

Haley ran into the airport, praying to god that she wasn't too late. She walked over to the terminal, finding a security guard.

"What's the gate for Los Angeles, California?" she asked, her voice rapidly running out of breath.

"Gate B-21.It should be leaving at 12:30," he informed her, shooting her a grin. "What're you looking for, sweetheart?"

Haley started at him, disgusted. He definitely wasn't slick in his eye moments, which were roaming all over her body.

She pulled her sweater tighter over her body. "I'll be fine, thank you." With that, she started walking away, following the terminal to the assigned gate number, glancing at her watch.

_12:24_

--

Nathan looked out the window from his seat, sighing. He didn't want to leave…not like this. It almost felt as if he were running away, not ready to deal with what he should. It wasn't fair to Haley, but he couldn't stand her to be mad at him, to think any less of him than she already did.

Maybe he was taking the cowards way out in this, and Haley deserved more, a heck of a lot more. Hell, he was in love with her.

"Hello, and welcome aboard. You're on a nonstop plane from Tree Hill, North Carolina to Los Angeles, CA…."

--

Haley ran into the gate, ignoring the protests of the security guard that was yelling at her. The people blended around her as she walked over to the airhostess that was collecting tickets.

"I-I need to go talk to someone inside…it's an emergency," she panted, running out of breath from running halfway through the airport.

"I'm sorry mam. The flight has already started takeoff." The woman gave her an apologetic smile.

Haley sighed as her knees gave out from underneath her, and she collapsed to the floor on her knees, burying her face in her hands.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up, surprised at the voice.

"Nathan!" She stood up and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I completely overreacted, and you're totally right, it wasn't your place, I'm sorry for blaming-"

"Haley!" Nathan brought her face up to his as she kept rambling.

"…And it's not like Brooke would've ever forgiven you if you told and I guess it's better that…"

Nathan shook his head. "Haley, trust me, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Nathan. You were doing me such a huge-" she was suddenly cut off by Nathan's lips.

"What were you saying?" he asked, as he broke off and laid his forehead against hers.

"I have no idea," she replied as she leaned up to kiss him again.


	13. Fairytale Endings & Happily Ever Afters

**Authors Note:** Here it is guys, the final chapter ever. sigh It's finally over.

First of all, I have to thank Hana, my wonderful beta, who managed to give me the best ideas and inspiration. The story wouldn't have progressed as well as it has without her. She's definetly the best and you guys should go read all her wonderful stories, even though most of you probably already do because they're x4574 times better than mine.

And of course thanks to all you wonderful readers, espesially to those that were kind enough to leave me a review for most of the chapters. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it. I've gotten so much feedback for this story which I definetly did not expect in the begenning at all. So thank you :)

Oh- and here comes my shameless plug in. I'm going to be posting a new story soon, Shattered Perfection. It's a Brucas...I'd love you guys forever if you'd check it out.

Well, since most of you probably skipped straight to the chapter anyway, I'm going to quit rambling and let you guys read the chapter... Enjoy!

xx

**Epilogue: Fairytale Endings and Happily ever Afters. **

Nathan walked into Haley's office, dodging all the boxes in the room as he snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her.

"Nathan!" Haley protested. "I have to pack! You can't distract me right now."

"Mmm…" Nathan murmured into her shoulder, softly placing kisses on her neck. "But I like distracting you."

Haley shifted in his arms so that she was facing him. "And I love being distracted by you, but we have to leave in like 2 hours!" she exclaimed, giving him a peck on the lips before finding her way out of his arms.

"But Haley…" Nathan complained, sitting on the empty office desk. "I haven't seen you in so long."

Haley shook her head, the hint of a smile on her lips. "Nathan, you just saw me last night for like 6 hours."

"And its been over 8 hours since then," he complained, reaching for her once again to bring her closer.

"Nathan…" Haley protested again as he started placing soft kisses on her face. "C'mon, give me two hours and then I'm all yours."

"What about we make good use of this desk right now, and you can finish this up after two hours?"

Haley moaned as his lips brushed against her skin. His lips slid against hers, as he picked her up so they were both lying on the desk horizontally, soon enveloped in a heavy make out session that would remain uninterrupted for two hours.

--

"Lucas!" Brooke happily skipped to the living room couch, jumping on the sofa and throwing her arms around him. "Whatcha watching, husband?"

Lucas smiled. "I love it when you call me that." He chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"And I love calling you that," Brooke replied, leaning into his embrace. "Ugh, is this basketball again?"

Lucas nodded. "It's really close, there's 15 seconds left in the game and the Celtics are only two points ahead, so the…"

Brooke looked up at him. "You do realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right?"

"You don't understand time and points?" Lucas looked down at her, grinning.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why didn't you tell me you were such a basketball hog before we got married? And here I was worried that you'd be reading me books 24/7."

Lucas grinned. "How did we ever end up together?"

Brooke smiled up at him. "I have no idea, but god, I don't know what I'd do if we didn't."

Lucas smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, begging her lips for entrance.

"Lucas…" Brooke placed her palm on his chest in protest. "I need to get things ready for tomorrow, and I need to call Haley! She's moving in like tomorrow! God, knowing her she's probably distracted by now…and I need to go check on the food…"

Lucas broke away and slouched in the couch. "Fine, find me after you finish the things that are more important."

Brooke rolled her eyes, smiling. "You know I love you, right?" she asked, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"And I love you," Lucas told her, turning his face so he could kiss her on the lips. "Now go before you get distracted again."

Brooke laughed and ruffled his hair, jumping up from the sofa and walking into the kitchen, grabbing the cordless on the way.

The phone rang five times before an annoyed voice answered at the other end. "What?"

"Haley James! Have you guys' left yet? You need to get here by tomorrow morning, and it's already noon, which means if you start now you'll barely make it on time, even with the way Nathan drives plus-"

"Brooke!" Haley interrupted her. "We've been on the road for 2 hours."

"Oh." Brooke bit her lip. "Okay, umm don't stop too much along the way, okay?"

"Okay, Brooke," Haley chuckled on the other end. "I'll see you tomorrow."

--

Nathan looked over at Haley as she hung up the phone. "Was that Haley James lying to her sister?"

Haley blushed, pushing him away. "Shut up, you know if I had told her the truth I wouldn't hear the end of it, and she would've never hung up the phone. Besides, we are leaving now, right?"

"Well, I was enjoying what we were doing earlier, but I don't want to be at the other end of your sister's claws."

Haley laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "Whatever, shut up."

Nathan shook his head and grabbed three suitcases. "How come you don't pack a million things like other girls do?"

"Because, mister, I'm naturally gorgeous, if you haven't noticed." She shot him a wink playfully, grabbing her coach tote and walking out the door.

"Naturally gorgeous?" Nathan scoffed. "I've seen you in the wee hours of the morning Haley-and trust me, it's not pretty."

"Oh, so when you told me I looked gorgeous, it was just a lie, huh?" she challenged.

"I think I just had bad taste back then," Nathan countered, opening the door to lead them outside.

Haley sighed, a sudden change in attitude enveloping her. "It's really over." She looked over at Nathan. "I'm going to miss it here."

Nathan dropped the luggage near the cab before walking over to her. "Me too, babe. Me too." He threw an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. "But we'll be around family, right?"

After moving back to California for six months, Haley had realized that she had really enjoyed her time in Tree hill, so after deliberating with Nathan, both of them decided to give in and move back to North Carolina.

Haley looked up at him. "Are you sure about this, Nate? I mean I really don't want you to pick up everything and move for me…"

Nathan brought his free hand up to her mouth, placing a finger on it. "Haley James, you're the only life I've ever known, you hear me? There's nothing I'd rather do."

Haley smiled, snuggling into him again. "God, when did I ever get so lucky?"

"When I decided to give you the time of the day after you cried over me so much," Nathan joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you know you love me."

"That I do, Haley James, that I do."

--

The next day… 

Brooke ran to the door after hearing it ring, throwing it open.

"Nathan! Haley!" she exclaimed, hugging both of them.

"Brooke-" Nathan dropped the bag in his hands. "Breathing room, please."

"Gosh, I didn't know you'd be this excited to see me," Haley said after Brooke had let them go.

"But I love you so much Haley, how could you ever think that?"

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Okay, Brooke, spill, what's up?"

Brooke sighed, defeated. "Lucas left an hour ago, and it looks like it's going to storm outside…"

Haley shook her head, giving Nathan a knowing look. "I knew there was an ulterior motive to all the love."

"Oh, I still love you Hales. My hate for thunder is just a wee bit stronger."

Nathan laughed, lounging all their stuff inside and leaving it in a heap on the side. "Brooke, you're never going to change, are you?"

Brooke looked at him like he was insane. "Nathan, darling. Why would I change when I'm so perfect already?"

Haley groaned. "Nathan! Why do you give her chances to compliment herself?"

"Oh, come on, Hales, like you don't do it too."

Haley gave him a death glare. "If I didn't have to use the bathroom right now, I'd kill you. Just so you know."

"God, I love her," Nathan spoke to her retreating figure after she was out of earshot.

Brooke smiled at him. "You make her happy, Nathan. I haven't seen her this crazy over a guy…well, ever."

He glanced at her, surprised. "Not even Chris?"

Brooke shrugged. "Yeah, she liked him, but I think it took her so long to get over him because he was the first guy she had feelings for, you know? But you…she's head over heels in love with you."

Nathan grinned. "She better be, because this girl's going to be the end of me."

"You guys are so adorable, it's sickening."

"Oh please Brooke, should I get started on you and Lucas?" Nathan raised his eyebrows at her. "When I walked in on-"

"Stop!" Brooke covered her ears, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "That doesn't need to be brought up again."

Nathan laughed. "That's what I thought."

--

_A couple of hours later…_

"What is this, anyway?" Haley asked, munching on popcorn, referring to the TV in front of them.

Lucas shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I think that the black girl is dating the white guy, but the white guy actually wants to be with the Asian chick, and the Asian chick is already married to that one Asian dude, but she in reality she wants to break up with him and date the white guy, but then she's like best friends with the black girl and she knows-" Brooke glanced around the room. "What! Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Brooke, you've been talking through this whole thing. How the heck did you follow all that?" Nathan looked at her, dumbfounded.

She looked at him and burst out laughing. "Actually, I made the whole thing up. I have no idea," she said, leaning back into Lucas, who simply shook his head, laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Brooke looked back at him. "Are you saying I'm predictable, Lucas Scott?"

"And why is it you always twist my words around, Brooke Scott?"

"Because I can, Broody boy," Brooke said, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"You can do anything you want, cheery," he murmured as his hand found her hair and their lips connected. Brooke sighed into the kiss as she granted him entrance into her mouth, their bodies almost connected as she moved closer, and his hands found their way to the small of her waist.

"Ahem," Haley cleared her throat, not exactly happy with the scene in front of her. "There are other people in this room, you know."

Brooke giggled, but didn't move. "You guys can watch," she told them, deepening the kiss.

Haley let out a sigh of defeat and looked over at Nathan. "They'll never change, will they?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun of our own." He winked at her, making her blush.

"Oh, shut up, Nate."

"Hales, you're beautiful when you blush, have I ever told you that?"

She smiled up at him; her cheeks still a deep shade of pink. "So I'm not beautiful when I don't blush?"

He grinned and took her into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy we ended up here, Nate. This, right now, is perfect." She sighed contentedly into his arms as he played with her hair.

"Me too, I wouldn't have it any other way," he agreed, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Wait, we never discussed this, but that day why weren't you on the plane?"

Nathan laughed. "I can trust you to think of the most random things. But I kind of wanted some of that money back."

Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "No, seriously."

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, and without telling you how I felt…it just didn't seem right, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "I love you, Nathan."

"And I love you, Hales." He tightened his arms around her, placing a kiss on the side of her forehead. "So you're paying me for this whole thing right? I mean the whole moving for you…and you know, quitting my job, plus…"

* * *

_Please review_

_xx_


End file.
